A Perfect Pair
by The Prussian Duelist
Summary: Mokuba and Leonhard are very good friends, perhaps they could be more? Fairyshipping, Leon x Mokie. Implied Rogueshpping and Rivalshipping. T for paranoia's sake.


"Did you see the look on his face? Did you?" the roseate haired teen laughed, slinging an arm around his companion.

"I did! 'Oh! God, no! Beaten by a freakin' princess?' Priceless!" the raven haired companion mimicked the loser of the last duel before laughing as well, almost doubling over with the breathlessness of his laugh. "You beat him good! And finishing him off with your Cinderella card? Beautiful, Schroeder, beautiful!"

"Why, thank you, Kaiba!"

They attempted to compose yourself, key word being 'attempted', seeing as they ended up laughing racously moments after achieving partial composure, clinging to each other to remain upright. It wasn't all that funny, really, but any excuse to laugh and enjoy each others' company was one they'd take and exploit to its fullest.

Mokuba may have been laughing, but really, he was rather peeved, peeved at the loser. The guy had insulted Leon over and over and over again. If Leon hadn't been standing there watching, Mokuba probably would have gotten into a fistfight. Or three. _No one insults Leon, _he thought angrily.

Despite his anger, Mokuba had the top-of-the-world feeling, a feeling he had begun to associate with Leon's company. Leon was oblivious to just how much Mokuba liked him, though, even if Mokuba did just about everything besides outright admitting it. Right down to flowers and chocolates.

_Well... flowers when he was sick and chocolates because it was his birthday and lavishing gifts on him is impossible _not _to do, _Mokuba reminded himself. He smiled at Leon softly, walking slightly behind the roseate-haired youth, hands shoved in his pockets.

"What should we do next? Where should we go?" Leon asked, grinning over his shoulder.

"Whatever you want to do, Sakura," Mokuba grinned, offering a playful wink.

"A cherry blossum am I?" giggled Leon (_Very cutely, _Mokuba noted.) "Well. Then a Blaue Blume you are."

"Me? Compared to a symbol of love and desire? I should hardly think so," Mokuba laughed, "I'm more of a... oh... black sheep perhaps? Or ink. Yeah, black ink," he ran a hand through his jet-black ponytail cheerfully.

"You're too... exquisite to be compared to sheep and ink," Leon disagreed, "Blaue Blume. I am resolute in my observation, Mokie," he turned and walked backwards, hands clasped behind his back as he offered his widest smile to Mokuba. "Blaue Blume. It fits you!"

"Blue Flower indeed," Mokuba snorted, "Whatever you say, Sakura. You're always right, after all."

"You're starting to sound like..." Leon looked thoughtful for a moment, "My husband, I suppose... but that would make me the wife. Seeing as the wife is always right." He laughed again.

"Oh, you're feminine enough for the part," teased Mokuba.

Leon shook his head good-naturedly, "No, no, no! Sig... _Sig _is feminine enough for that part. You should see the shower! Positively cluttered with hair products and bath washes and all manner of... I don't even know!" he laughed, "All of it rose-scented, no less."

"My, my, he bats for the other team, then?" Mokuba asked.

"You've asked that before, and I've told you, he's not just batting- delicately- for the other team, he has a boyfriend," Leon hopped up on a low brick wall, balancing as he walked along the length. "You'll never believe who..."

"I'm sure I would. I mean... Seto is dating someone a little, um, less than expected," Mokuba grinned up at Leon.

"Who?"

"Mutou, Yugi," Mokuba said, laughing as Leon stumbled and tottered off the short wall, giving him a bewildered expression.

"You mean his arch-rival? The one he was always obsessed with beating? The short, cheery, social, ball of sunshine with the starburst hair?" Leon clarified.

"That's right," Mokuba nodded, bursting out in a fit of laughter at the description Leon gave of Yugi, "And I definately called it. Saw it coming from miles and miles away. Now. Who is your brother with? I'm dying from the mystery of it all, Sakura!"

Leon giggled, "Maximillion Pegasus," he said, "The only other male my brother knows who has ten different shampoos of varying, flowery scents. Bit of an age-gap, sure, but they seem to be a good enough couple."

Mokuba frowned in confusion, "I thought Pegasus was still smitten with his late wife...?"

"Yeah, he was, and he's still recovering. But I guess he's... beginning to heal? I think it's nice that Siegfried can help him, ya know?"

Mokuba nodded, "I guess I do," he shrugged.

"How on Earth did your brother get together with Yugi...?" Leon asked, after a few minutes of companionable silence.

"I don't know," Mokuba laughed, "All I know is that, one morning, Yugi was downstairs, in his pajamas, searching out kitchen for breakfast materials, perfectly at home with rifling through all our cabinets and the refridgerator. I guess he'd been around other mornings, when I _wasn't _home."

"He spends the night?" Leon asked.

"He spends half the week with us, now at least, Friday through Monday," Mokuba nodded, "I expect Seto'll finally ask him to move in any time now- Seto's closet is half-filled with Yugi's things by now, and there's a year's supply or so of hairgel in the master bath, besides. _Although_... Seto does have an absurd amount of pride that might keep him from asking Yugi to move in any time soon... maybe Yugi'll ask if he can move in, instead?"

"He sleeps _with _Seto?"

"I don't know," Mokuba grinned, "And I don't plan to find out. Walking in on them doesn't sound particularly... appealing to me."

Leon blinked a few times, "I can't see it. I mean... your elder brother? It would be hard to believe in any case. But him and his archrival?"

Mokuba laughed again, "I suppose it _does _take a bit getting used to," he admitted.

"A bit," Leon agreed, smiling.

The conversation fell off, a companionable silence following. They continued their walk, a walk tht had no aim, Mokuba realized belatedly. "Hey, Sakura, we never decided where we were headed to," he noted.

"Why, I think you're right, Blaue Blume! Where should we go?"

"I'd like to take you to a nice little restraunt, then perhaps a book store," Mokuba answered, thinking for a short while, "There's a fast food resteraunt a little down the road, and that's something neither Kaibas nor von Schroeders tend to eat, right? So let's go there!"

"I'm game for that," Leon grinned.

Mokuba took his hand, "Let's call it a date!" he suggested, "If only to scare the ever-loving hell out of our elder brothers. I mean, really! A Kaiba and a von Schroeder? Dating?"

"Scandelous," Leon agreed good-naturedly, clasping Mokuba's hand comfortably. He smiled sweetly at Mokuba, "Beautifully so, really."

Mokuba checked the pavement, to make sure he hadn't melted, "I think I love you, Leo," he said, smiling even though he was dead-serious.

"I think that the feeling is mutual," Leon grinned ever wider, just as serious (as Mokuba happily observed), leaning over to kiss Mokuba on the cheek.

"It's a date then," Mokuba stated.

"Right!" Leon cheered with hi free hand.


End file.
